Code geass lelouch of the retrebution
by dark naruto unleashed
Summary: Upon dieing Lelouch is given a chance to go to the past and fix mistakes and enjoy his high school life while aiding a new Zero who has his geass but in turn obtains an even greater multipurpose geass. Flirtatious Lelouch. lemons in later chapters. LuluXHarem time-travel fic
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch vi Britannia is dead this is a fact that was obvious to everyone in the surrounding area. Why you may ask well that's a simple matter considering the decorative sword that found its home in the demon emperors chest.

'At last the moment I've longed and fearing has finally come to light, it is time for the requiem to put an end to the current Britannia' thought Lelouch as his eyes started getting heavy.

Looking at the offending party only to see the symbol that he had created to destroy this unfair world so that it may be reborn from the ashes. Reaching up with a weak and unsteady hand the young emperor places a bloodied palm on the mask.

Removing the blade from his best friend Suzaku allowed tears to roll down his cheek as he says in a barely audible whisper "This geass I do solemnly accept." flinging the blood off of the sword the new zero steps away as Lelouch stumbles forward only to trip and slide down the throne float smearing his blood as he goes.

Upon reaching were his sister sat Lelouch schooled his features to show fear and disappointment in the fact that he was dieing so quickly after conquering the world.

Grabbing the hand of her cruel brother Nunnally comes to the realization that it was all planed from the start causing the new empress to breakdown in tears and sobs.

Lelouch's last thoughts were 'destroy worlds to create them anew.' before the darkness surrounding the edges of his vision finally enveloped him. Lelouch Vi Britannia the 99th emperor was dead.

Sword of Akasha

Waking up the previously dead Lelouch looks around only to notice that he is at the temple in the world of C. catching sight of a person Lelouch stands up and walks over to get a better look at their face.

Stepping pass the pillar Lelouch sees a white zero, confused he ask "Who are you and why are you wearing zero's outfit in that contradicting color? Zero is supposed to carry the dark fate of the world with him to the grave, both now and forever."

The inverted Zero just stairs at the ex-emperor then burst out laughing with what seems like multiple voices "I am the collective human unconsciousness and we took on this form to for a lack of a better term help you."

Narrowing his eyes the 99th emperor asks "Why would you help me or to be more precise how would you be able to help me?"

"We can allow you to return to a point in time before you meet C.C. and let you live out your life peacefully if you want or you could aid the black knights, but we cannot allow you to be Zero again."

Walking around the white zero Lelouch mulls over its words before asking "So you're telling me that I can fix past mistakes and enjoy my life as a student." getting a nod from the god he continues walking and asks "What did you mean that you couldn't let me be Zero?"

Chuckling with multiple voices the collective human unconsciousness responds "The role of Zero shall be played by myself of course this will solve some problems for you such as the incidents with Shirley and Euphemia not to mention the F.L.E.I.J.A. incident. I also ask that you nip that in the bud just in case Nina still decides to make it even in theory. Things like that shouldn't exist at any time no matter what."

Nodding Lelouch stops and asks "What about my geass that was one of my greatest weapons as Zero?"

"I am willing to give you an advanced geass that has multiple purposes such as a defensive barrier, immunity to other geass's, and we just can't forget about offensive capabilities but I'll let you toy around with that later."

Taking a seat on one of the remains of a pillar Lelouch goes over all the information one more time and asks "Is there any thing else I should know?"

Shaking its head the white Zero swipes his hand across thin air that ripples revealing Lelouch's bedroom at Ashford academy.

Stepping close to the portal the original Zero says "Before everything starts again be sure to change the color of the outfit back to normal I take pride in the fact that it was my design."

As he steps through the portal and into his room he hears the collective human unconsciousness laughing.

Crawling into bed Lelouch closes his eyes and doses off into blissful sleep.

August 17 2017 a.t.b.

Upon hearing knocking on the door the sleepy teen stumbles out of bed and opens the door to reveal Sayoko Shinozaki

"Master Lelouch you were late to breakfast so lady Nunnally asked me to come and see what was taking so long." nodding Lelouch fixes his hair and says "Can you tell her that I'm just tired and needed a little more rest than usual. I should re ready in forty minutes."

Bowing Sayoko then proceeds to tell her main charge of what happened.

Going to take a quick shower Lelouch grabbed some spare cloths never realizing that his royal violet eyes had a golden symbol of a bird instead of red.

Thirty minutes later

Walking into the kitchen Lelouch pours a bowl of cereal but before he can pour some milk Milly walks over and drapes her arms over Lelouch and says "How is my cute little Lulu doing." sighing Lelouch puts the milk down and says "Pretty good considering how much Sophie wore me out last night."

Baffled Milly recognizes the name and recalls that she's Shirley's roommate when she goes to comment Lelouch starts laughing causing here to pout "You should see the look on your face ah … I didn't think that you'd fall for that."

Milly looks at Lulu with keen eyes and says "You seem different from usual is there any special reason?"

Shaking his head "No I just got a goodnights sleep." picking the milk back up and finishing making breakfast and putting everything away. "So what do we need to fix today club budgets because if we do I suggest that we give the swimming team some extra money so that they can buy sexier swimming suits, or they could go with a shapely birthday suit."

"My, my you must be thinking with 'little Lulu' if these are the things your saying, but I'm slightly disappointed that you don't swing the other way. That would have been some great blackmail material." said the busty blonde

Deciding to have a little fun with his childhood friend Lelouch backs Milly to the counter and places both hands on the counter and moves closer nearing Milly's luscious lips upon seeing the blush crossing her face Lulu moves to her ear and says "Sorry to disappoint but I'd prefer you rather than any other guy out there my princess." lightly kissing her on the cheek Lulu grabs his bowl of cereal and steps out into the dinning room leaving a red-faced Ashford to calm down.

"I am so going to get him back for that one." Declared the busty blonde as she to made her exit.

**AN: This is my first code geass fanfic. I hope you enjoy my story and don't forget to review.**

**Dark Naruto Unleashed **


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into the classroom Lelouch looks around and heads toward his seat next to Rivalz who immediately asks "Hey Lelouch you feeling alright, you weren't at homeroom today."

Shacking his head Lelouch says "I'm perfectly fine I just wanted to get some extra sleep. Can you remind me did I have a match today?"

Looking at his best friend Rivalz as if he had grown several heads "Yeah you've got a match later this afternoon. Are you sure your alright it's not like you to forget something like that?"

"I may be a little out of it but I feel great I almost feel like enjoying PE for once, almost." replied the geass holder while chuckling at the end.

"Wow you've ether returned from the dead or you've really enjoyed yourself." spoke the blue haired secretary.

Smirking Lelouch says "Well it's not everyday that you get under Milly's skin enough to make her blush."

Turning to his best friend Rivalz asks "Are you serious?"

Nodding and taking out his cell phone Lelouch shows Rivalz a picture of Milly leaning ageist the clubhouse's kitchen counter with a full-throttle blush.

"How did you get her to blush like that, I've never seen her embarrassed like that. Can I get a copy of that pic."

Putting his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manor Lelouch says "Under two conditions, the first being that you don't disperse it to anyone else, and the second you pay seven pounds for it."

Without a seconds notice Rivalz says "Deal." and hands over the money.

Sending the picture to Rivalz Lelouch says "A pleasure doing business with you." as he pockets the money.

12:26 Nobleman's estate back entrance

"we're here for the match agenst Mr. Wood here are the documents." said Rivalz as he handed the papers to the guard for verification. Receiving a nod as the guard hands the documents Rivalz hands the documents to his partner in crime and drives inside only to find a rather tall man awaiting them.

"You may park over there once you're done I will escort you to the master's private room." spoke the servant.

Twelve minutes and forty-seven seconds later

"I lost … I can't believe some snot nosed brat was able to beat me like that." spoke the shocked nobleman as he tried to come to grips with what just happened.

Lelouch says "Mr. Wood you are indeed one of the better players that I have gone up against now if you don't mind me and my accomplice will be on our way we have an appointment to get to as such we will come back later for the reword."

"I will have everything prepared in an hour or two do you think that will be enough time to finish your business Mr. L?" asked the slightly disturbed Wood.

Looking at the clock Lelouch shakes his head and says "No but your daughter goes to Ashford academy correct? She's on the swim team if I remember correctly."

Looking at the young man with a keen eye Mr. Wood asks "What does my daughter have to do with anything Mr. L?"

"There is a swim meet coming up in a couple of days time, I'm sure that Sophie would love to see you for just a little while." suggested Lelouch as he and Rivalz leave the room.

On the way to the downtown area near the Shinjuku ghettos.

"Lelouch what was up with you today you didn't even seem to be pleased that you won." asked the blunette as he shifted lanes.

Sighing Lelouch says "You know I was thinking of retiring and possibly starting up a small business with all my funding aside from the money that I use to take care of Nunnally and myself."

Taking a side-glance at the enigma in the side car Rivalz asks "Alright however I'm sensing that you want something else."

Smirking Lelouch says "Your right, I want you to ready information on a chess tournament with every player depositing money into a winners pile."

Whistling Rivalz states "That's pretty risky don't you think. I mean you're the best but, you said that there was someone that you could never beat. Don't you think he will show up for something like this."

"No he is currently very busy at the moment and even if he shows up I don't intend to lose, not even if a member of the royal family shows up." replied Lelouch with full confidence in his voice "Just don't get us run over alright."

Looking over at a huge truck that he almost cut off Rivalz lets out a nervous laugh never noticing the redhead in the passengers seat as they went off into the tunnels leading to the ghettos.

Upon reaching the school the two trouble makers sit down in Lelouch's living room area and turn on the news

" … as such the terrorist are sill at large and are in the possession of chemical weapons so please if you see anyone looking suspicious let the authorities know. We will keep you informed about the situation as it progresses. This is Sara Valentine form your favorite news station Hi-TV."

"Wow this area's getting pretty rowdy don't you think Lelouch, thinking about it your probably right to bring the business to an end." said the blunette after turning the TV off.

Staring at the now blank screen Lelouch replies "Yeah I guess it's the right time."

'what happened to the Shinjuku assault that's when zero first makes contact with Kallen's group.' suddenly remembering that Rivalz had cut them off the first time Lelouch lets his head fall back as he represses a sigh.

"LULU WERE YOU OUT GAMBLING AGAIN." screamed none other than one Shirley Fenette.

Getting off of the couch Lelouch steps over to Shirley and whispers into her ear causing her to go beet red and step back stuttering.

Getting a look at her face Lelouch starts laughing saying "Sorry I just couldn't resist teasing you a bit." while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Stepping away from her crush Shirley asks "Are you alright Lulu your kind of scaring me."

Smiling Lelouch says "Yeah as a mater of fact I just can't help but feel good. By the way did I ever tell you why I go out gambling in the first place?"

Shaking her head the orangette watches as Lelouch sits down on the back of the couch "It's to pay for our tuition, I'm grateful of Ruben for taking me and my sister in but I feel that I should do what I can to repay his kindness."

Slightly shocked Shirley asks "Why did the headmaster take the two of you in in the first place?"

Tilting his head back Lelouch sighs "When the Ashfords fell from nobility my mother had been assassinated which is the reason behind Nunally's trauma and why she's in a wheel chair. You can see why I don't tell others this story to people after all it's not really a good memory."

Letting out a deep breath Lelouch feels someone embrace him causing his body to stiffen. Looking at the perpetrator Lelouch relaxed and let Shirley hold him for a moment.

Calling the girls name caused her to move away only to lose balance and fall into Lelouch pushing the two over the edge.

"oww, are you alri-" asked Lelouch as the words died in his throat upon seeing Shirley's face so close to his but more importantly the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Raising his hand to wipe a tear away he asks "Were you crying for my sake, Shirley?"

Bringing her hand to grab his she says "You've gone through something horrible and your still so strong, I couldn't live with witnessing the death of one of my parents at such a young age."

"Lulu" whispered Shirley as she moved closer.

"Shirley." responded Lelouch with a whisper as he let her do as she wanted.

"Hey Lelouch I spoke to several nobles and they are willing to work with us but they want to meet with us first… I'll just be in the other room." said Rivalz as he realized that he accidentally ruined the mood.

Shirley having gone beet red moved away from Lelouch and suddenly dashed away blushing up a storm.

Sighing Lelouch says "At least it wasn't Milly that would be a disaster wrapped up with a side of torture. Which reminds me, RIVALZ!"

Hearing clattering in the other room and the engine of the bike starting Lelouch ran out to the bike and started chasing Rivalz not really getting close due to his poor physical condition.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry about the slow update, I've had a lot on my plate recently.**


End file.
